Under the Night Sky
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Kise and Aomine go to the beach. They had a lot on their minds that needed to be put into words. (Crap summary)


**Pairing: Aokise Aomine x Kise**

**Rated: K**

**Summary: Kise and Aomine go to the beach. They had a lot on their minds that needed to be put into words.**

**Under the Night Sky**

"I want to go to the beach."

Kise stared out the window of the car. Aomine was watching the blonde who was smiling. For a moment Aomine thought he saw sadness in Kise's honey eyes but it soon vanished and Aomine wondered if he had imagined it.

"Why?"

Kise leaned against the car door and rested an elbow on the side edge.

"Because I've never been there at night, it'll be fun!"

Aomine sighed but did what the blonde wanted. Who was he to refuse the beauty next to him?

Kise watched the cars go by as his thoughts swirled around in his head. It had been 6 years since he had dated and been dumped by Aomine. They remained best friends afterwards despite everything. Even to this day, Kise was still in love with him, he'd never tell him that though. Aomine never gave him a reason why and Kise never asked. Kise closed his eyes, it didn't matter anymore. Aomine wouldn't fall for Kise again and the blonde knew that Aomine was happy with his life at the moment. Kise wouldn't ask for more than this. Just the fact that Aomine was willing to do so much for him like pick him up in the middle of the night and drive him around was more than what Kise could have ever hoped for.

"Oi, we're here."

Aomine opened the car door and held out his hand for the blonde who had been staring off into space. The blonde immediately smiled and took the tanned walked like that for a while until Kise decided to take his hand back. Aomine frowned when the warmth left his hand. Kise laughed.

"Hmm.. best friend's privaledge!"

Kise jumped on Aomine's back and laughed again at the groan he received in reply.

"Every time you make me carry you, can't you walk by yourself?"

Kise wrapped his arms tightly around Aomine's neck.

"But this is my privaledge!"

Aomine couldn't help but laugh. Kise was so ridiculous sometimes.

"Let's look at the stars! Come on, I brought a really big towel!"

Aomine let Kise down and the two set the towel down on the sand. The blonde lay flat on his back and looked up at the sky. Aomine stared down at him with a small smile. He loved watching Kise like this, he could stand there and watch him smile like that forever. They weren't together anymore and Aomine had broken up with him but he never wanted to. Aomine still loved him, he had broken up with him because he was scared. He heard people talking about the blonde, they threatened him and sometimes they would hurt him. All because he was going out with Aomine. The bluenette wouldn't stand for it, he wouldn't allow the beautiful blonde boy to get hurt because of him. But even though he had broken up with him, the blonde remained by his side as his best friend and Aomine's love for him only grew with every moment they spent together. It was like a curse, to love someone so much but to never be able to be with them. And Aomine was selfish enough to still want him, he doubted that would ever change.

Kise noticed Aomine staring and smiled.

"It's rude to stare Aominecchi."

Aomine blushed and flopped down next to Kise. The blonde turned to look at him. Honey colored eyes met deep blue and the two stared at each other in silence. There were so many thoughts going on in their minds but they couldn't say any of them. Kise had so many questions he wanted to ask and Aomine wondered whether or not he should tell Kise that he loves him. Kise watched curiously as Aomine placed a palm on his cheek and touched his forehead to Kise's. The blonde stiffened and his eyes searched the tanned face with hope.

"It's been 6 years…"

Kise waited silently for Aomine to continue. The bluenette closed his eyes and began speaking again.

"At the time there were so many people that were against our relationship. Everyday I would hear someone talking about how they had hurt you in some way and whenever I asked you about it you would smile and make up some excuse. I felt so useless, I wanted to protect you but I didn't know how."

Aomine's voice was shaking as if reliving the memories were painful. Kise closed his eyes and placed a hand over Aomine's.

"So I broke up with you, I hurt you, but I thought you would be better off without me. But you came back, you stayed by my side this whole time and I was so happy that you did. Ryouta I love you. I tried to give up on you so that you could be happy but I just can't deny how I feel anymore. I love you, I want to be with you again. I want to be the person that makes you the happiest. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life."

Kise's face was flushed, he wasn't expecting this. That entire speech was a lot more than Aomine usually spoke and the look on his face held more emotion than Kise had ever seen. After all this time he never imagined that he could have this love again that he would be loved like this by the person he loved most. Tears began rolling down Kise's cheeks and the blonde leaned in and buried his face against Aomine's chest. His words were soft and Aomine had to listen hard to understand him.

"I didn't want you to worry. I was just so happy being with you. Everyday I thought how lucky I was and how much I wanted it to last forever. After you broke up with me I thought I didn't have a chance anymore but even still I kept loving you. Even now… I love you so much it hurts."

Kise looked up with tear-filled eyes.

"Is this real? I'm not dreaming am I?"

Aomine kissed the top of Kise's head and then cupped his cheeks to look at his teary eyes.

"It's not a dream."

Aomine's lips touched Kise's in a gentle kiss. He pressed several kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and nose. Kise's hands clutched Aomine's shirt tightly as if he was afraid of what would happen if he let go. Kise's tears wouldn't stop falling and Aomine began whispering sweetly in his ears to go along with the tender kisses.

"Don't cry."

Aomine pressed two kisses, one to each eyelid.

"You're so beautiful."

Another soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

Kise trembled as he felt Aomine's breath on his ear and then felt a kiss there as well.

"Always."

Kise's breath caught and he felt Aomine grab the hand that was clutching his shirt and bringing it up to his lips.

Kise could feel every one of his nerves standing on end. The words tumbled out before he could think to hold them back.

"I love you Daiki…"

Aomine wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's body and sighed in a mixture of relief and contentment. Kise leaned into the embrace and they lay together underneath the stars feeling true happiness, something they hadn't felt in six years. It had been a sad and lonely six years but they had finally made it. They could both see it, the path set before them was as bright as the stars in the night sky.

THE END

**Kimiko: Oh my god….what have I done… this is so-** (●﹏●✿)

**Kise: IT'S SO ROMANTIC KIMIKOCCHI!** (ノ゜∇゜)ノ

**Kimiko: I was gonna say-** (●△●✿)

**Aomine: Stupid.** ¬_¬

**Kise: Wahh! Aominecchi so mean!** ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ

**Kimiko: I WAS GONNA SAY SAPPY DAMN IT! STOP INTERRUPTING ME!** (ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ


End file.
